


Pulse

by Castiel_bagel_of_the_lord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Destiel - Freeform, High School, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Sabriel - Freeform, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_bagel_of_the_lord/pseuds/Castiel_bagel_of_the_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys this is my first fic and i really hope you like it! here is the link to my wattpad where you can read my other stuff and this one too XP thanks for reading guys! Ily sm</p></blockquote>





	Pulse

My name's Dean Winchester, I am seventeen. Both of my parents are dead. My younger brother Sammy and I have been in foster care for a year. And honestly it sucks.

I stare out the window at the trees and all the passing cars. I sigh.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asks me. I nod half heartily.

"Oh um..alright. Just making sure. This is our third foster home in two months." I nod again, harsher this time.

People only wanna adopt Sammy, not me. But we refuse to separate. For anyone. I look up at the drivers seat where our social worker, Rachel Lacher, sits. She sways her head to whatever song is on the radio. Might I add is a very awful song.

"So, Sam, Dean, are you excited?"

"For what?" I ask

"Going to a new, hopefully final, foster home?" I scoff. In under a year I'll be a legal adult and Sam and I will be out of the system.

For good.

"What about you Sam?" Sam shrugs. "I can't see you ya' know."

"Eh." He replies to replace the shrug.

"At least one of you isn't in an awful mood." She says glancing in the mirror at me.

"Fuck you." I say pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

* * *

The car pulls up outside of what seems to be a junkyard. A huge sign reads: Singer Auto Self Service Salvage Yard

I watch the door as a man and woman slolwly walk outside, the man has a beard and wears an old baseball cap, the woman has long brown hair and is holding a dish towel. They walk over to the gate where we stand.

"Hey, I'm Bobby," the man says, his face still angry looking. He holds out his hand to Rachel. She doesn't take it. He rolls his eyes and moves his hand to Sam. Sam smiles and takes it.

"I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam, and you are" he asks me.

"I'm Dean." He nods.

"Well again, I'm Bobby Singer and this is my wife Ellen. Our daughter Jo is around here someplace." He looks around. Ellen smiles.

"Nice to meet you boys." Rachel smiles her fake smile and turns to the Singers.

"Well I just need to check the place out before I let these boys go" She ruffles Sam's hair. He gives her a bitchface in return. She walks slowly and carefully around the place. I roll my eyes as we all follow. I stay at the back. Clearly unhappy to even be here. I wish life was the way it was before they died. But life is extremely unfair.

* * *

"So that's the place." Mr.Singer says ending the tour back where we began. Rachel gives her approving nod and goes to finish some thing leaving us alone with the singers our duffle bags in hand.

"So boys, let me show you your rooms."

"We get our own rooms?" Sam ask bewildered.

"Yeah, of course" Sam does his loud moose giggle that he has no control over. It happens when he gets excited.

I smile and follow Bobby and Sam into the house.

We walk into the place and go up the stairs. We pass a wall covered in guns. I stare at it for a while.

"Just asume it's all loaded" Bobby smiles breaking me out of my day dream. "You like guns?"He asks.

"I guess...it seems you do."

"Sure as hell do. I could teach you how to shoot sometime."

"Cool" I smile.

* * *

For the rest of the day I wonder around the salvage yard looking for a cool car to restore, when I come across a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. "I think I found my car. " I whisper. And like a ghost Mr.Singer shows up behind me.

"You like my collection?" He asks.

"Mr.Singer...i uh"

"It's Bobby and you like the car?" I nod slowly.

"Then it's yours. Have at it. It was just gonna rot anyway" I smile.

"Thanks Mr. Si- uh Bobby!"

"Don't forget, we've got church tomorrow." I smile again. I've always wanted to go to church for some reason. None of my other foster families believed in church. They said only dumb asses who don't know their religion go to church.

I walk back to the house and eat a ham and cheese sandwich Ellen made for me. "We haven't gone to the store in a while so eat up"

"Thank you"

"My pleasure."

* * *

I get up early and get dressed. I had a good nights sleep thanks to the sleep medicine I have for my insomnia. I got a good two hours at max. I grab the about five pill bottles from the cabinet and down the right amounts.

Tempted to take more than prescribed I shove the bottles back in their rightful cabinet spots. I lean against the counter and breathe heavy.

"Dean Winchester if you break I will punch you in the eye I swear to god!" I whisper scream at myself

I turn on my heel and leave the bathroom. When I step into the hall way, a short girl with long brown hair stands there with her hand on her hip.

"You ready to leave yet geek?"

"Uh yeah, uh who are you?"

"I'm Jo, which one are you, Boulder or Scully?" I laugh.

"Very funny, I'm Dean."

"Nice to meet ya' new brother" lets go before my mother-er our mother kicks both of our asses.

"Good idea" I follow her down the stairs and out to Bobby's beat up old chevy. The car ride is basically silent until Sam speaks up.

"So, how long have you had your car?" He says

"Oh I dont know...a long time. This car's seen some shit excuse my french" I laugh a little

"Something funny?" Bobby asks

"No; I just thought of something funny." I lie adjusting my glasses on my face.

"Sure yOU DID" Sam says giggling.

"Shut up Sammy" I say messing up his hair.

"Hey!" again with the moose giggle. The car stops and Bobby tells us we're here.

The curch looks big just from the outside. By the door stands a tall man with black hair gelled to the side of his head, holding a bible. And next to him is a women that looks like a 50's house wife.I can't help but look around the parking lot for someone, not looking like they're from the 50's--well except our little "family". As far as I can see the only thing that peaks my interest is a 1949 Vincent Black Shadow.

"That's a damn amazing bike!" Sam exclaims. I hit him.

"Dude, we're at church."

"Oh..yeah" I roll my eyes.

"But it is a pretty cool bike. I wonder who it belongs to."

"Yeah, it would be awesome to get a ride on it yeah?"

"Absolutely" I nod in agreement. We all walk up to the door where gel guy and 50s lady.

"Welcome Bob, Ellen, Jo...and I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you two. I'm Michael, I'm the priest here" He smiles putting his hand out for one of us to shake. I shake his hand

"I'm Dean...this is my brother Sammy-er uh Sam" Sam smiles and nods.

"I'm Sam"

"Nice to meet you Sam, Dean. Why don't you come on in and we can get the service started" I nod and we all crowd into the rather large church.

I sit in one of the back rows with Sammy and Jo. We sit and listen to Michael preach. I never realized how boring church is. I feel really uncomfortable here. Wait...no I feel like someone's staring at me.

I look around for the culprit. I can't help but be shocked when the person staring at me is a tall, black haired, blue eyed, boy. This undeniably attractive. Underneath the blonde highlighted fringe covering the majority of his left eye is a black bar through his eyebrow. His face is also decorated by a black hoop lip ring, a medium size black gauge on his right ear and multiple rings through the cartilage. He flips his bangs out of his face and breaks his stare by turning back to the pastor.

I can tell just by how he looks that he's really different compared to the other people in this town. He is... I don't know how to put it exactly. Dangerous? Punk? Actually has a personality? Hot as hell? But he is probably a huge ladies man. I mean also he's not my type. And also I'm not gay. I look at his muscular arms covered by a sleek leather jacket... okay maybe I am gay. I try to focus my mind back on the pastor talking about Adam and Eve and shit. All I can think about is him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first fic and i really hope you like it! here is the link to my wattpad where you can read my other stuff and this one too XP thanks for reading guys! Ily sm


End file.
